Agent Kalashnikov (Robotboy)
Agent Kalashnikov (Laurence Bouvard), also erroneously spelt as Agent Kalaschnikov, is a villainess from the animated series Robotboy. She appears in the 2006 episode The Babysitter. She is an evil Russian spy who has been hired by the show’s main villain, Dr. Kamikazi. Agent Kalashnikov is a beautiful blonde woman who wears a very short dark dress and white high heeled boots. She is very flirtatious and seems to be attracted to Dr. Kamikazi, who acts nervously when she flirts with him. Her first appearance is outside the home of the protagonist Tommy, and his older brother Donnie. She hides in a bush and beats up a young girl called Wendy as she walks by. Wendy was on her way to babysit Tommy and Donnie, but now finds herself knocked out at the hands of the villainess. With the babysitter taken out, the evil Agent Kalashnikov knocks on the door of the young heroes’ house and introduces herself as Wendy’s cousin, and replacement, Suzie. She manages to disguise her Russian accent well with a fake American one. Donnie is immediately enamoured by the blonde beauty, and his younger brother seems to find her charming too. Agent Kalashnikov asks Tommy if he has any cool action figures, and indicates she wants to see them, but Donnie butts in and says Agent Kalashnikov should come up to his room and hang out with him instead. When she gets there, Donnie is lifting weights and trying to impress her, but she attacks him from behind with a chop to the back of the head. The weight then lands on Donnie’s head and knocks him out, as Agent Kalashnikov looks on with satisfaction at her work. With the older brother taken care of, Agent Kalashnikov makes her way to Tommy’s room. Inside, she notices Robotboy on the shelf and asks to see him, but Tommy becomes very defensive and won’t allow her to. Agent Kalashnikov decides to drop the act, and makes it clear she has come to the house to take Robotboy. She sprays Tommy with gas, which knocks him out, and then grabs Robotboy. As she is about to leave, Tommy’s friend Gus shows up at the house, after leaving earlier. Agent Kalashnikov immediately tries to kill him with throwing knives, but the young boy takes cover behind the couch. As the evil spy approaches him, Gus stamps on her foot, which causes her to yell out in pain and drop Robotboy. Tommy appears and reactivates Robotboy, and he and Agent Kalashnikov battle each other. The Russian villainess activates spikes on her handbag, and uses it as a weapon by swinging it at the heroes. During the fight, Agent Kalashnikov knocks a clock over and it lands on Robotboy, which gives her the chance to kidnap Tommy and escape from the house with him. The evil agent takes Tommy to a spaceship and flies up in the air, with Robotboy now in pursuit of her. Kalashnikov laughs evilly and activates some tentacles on the ship, which swat Robotboy away and knock him down. A pleased Agent Kalashnikov laughs again and sends out some minions to deal with Robotboy. They grab him with their tentacles and then electrocute him, as the evil Agent Kalashnikov laughs wickedly and takes pleasure in the situation. However, Robotboy manages to overpower Kalashnikov’s minions, much to her surprise. He then fires blades at Kalashnikov’s ship, causing the tentacles to fall off, which also causes Tommy to fall out of the ship as well. Robotboy saves Tommy before he hits the ground, and then fires at Kalashnikov’s spaceship, causing it to explode. However, the villainess manages to escape from the blast safely, and she is last seen with a winged contraption on her back flying away. Gallery Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 01.jpg|Hiding in the bushes... Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 02G.gif|...so she can beat up the babysitter Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 03.jpg|Kalashnikov spots her target Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 04.jpg|Kalashnikov reporting in to Dr. Kamikazi Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 05G.gif|Donnie opens the door to this Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 06.jpg|Kalashnikov makes her way into the house Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 07.jpg|Kalashnikov wants to see Tommy's action figures... Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 08.jpg|...but Donnie insists she'd have more fun in his room Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 09.jpg|Looking pleased Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 10.jpg|Agent Kalashnikov and the two brothers Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 11.jpg|She makes her way up to Donnie's room... Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 12.jpg|...and her plans something evil Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 13G.gif|Kalashnikov knocks Donnie out cold Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 14.jpg|She makes her move to Tommy's room Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 15.jpg|A bored Kalashnikov watching Tommy show off his toys... Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 16.jpg|...she'd rather see Robotboy on the shelf Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 17G.gif|Tommy refuses, so Kalashnikov drops the act Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 18G.gif|She sprays Tommy and knocks him out cold Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 19.jpg|The evil Agent Kalashnikov finally has Robotboy Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 20G.gif|She tries to kill Gus with throwing knives Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 21.jpg|the evil Kalashnikov approaches the boy... Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 22G.gif|...but Gus strikes first by stamping on her foot Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 23G.gif|Robotboy knocks down Kalashnikov Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 24G.gif|She tries to kill the heroes with her spiked handbag Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 25.jpg|Kidnapping Tommy Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 26.jpg|Tommy tries to escape from Kalashnikov's evil clutches Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 27.jpg|Kalashnikov controlling the ship with her captive at her side Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 28.jpg|Kalashnikov shows her evil pleasure Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 29.jpg|Triumphant Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 30G.gif|Kalashnikov enjoys Robotboy's suffering Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 31.jpg|Shocked to see Robotboy escape Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 32.jpg|Furious Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 33.jpg|Robotboy cuts off the tentacles, which sets Tommy free Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 34G.gif|Robotboy blows up Kalashnikov's ship... Agent Kalashnikov Robotboy 35.jpg|...but she survives, and flies away Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare-Handed Category:Beauty Mark Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Excessively Violent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Gas Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Kunai Category:Lawful Evil Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Pilot Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Spy Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini